Just and kiss
by Little Hope
Summary: Era un extraño juego entre los dos, cuando no era el turno de él, ella lo hacía y lo rechazaba. -No es un song fic-
1. Chapter 1

**Su mirada recorría el lugar lentamente, varias parejas paseaban por el muelle viéndose amorosamente, otros corrían junto con sus perros esquivando a los jóvenes enamorados. Desvío su mirada de aquel paisaje tan asquerosamente romántico y contemplo como las olas del mar se rompían.**

**Le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y volvió a poner aquella melodía que le hacia recordar aquella fecha donde todo comenzó...**

Se sentía fuera de lugar, su iPod seguía sonando con aquella melodía de piano que al acabar volvía a repetirse una y otra vez. Miro hacia su alrededor, varios de sus compañeros estaban en grupos hablando sobre el viaje que iban a realizar en unos minutos, los grupos de los mas grandes hacían fila para entrar primero. Desesperada, busco alguna de sus amigas, no había rastro de ninguna. De reojo observo que subían sus compañeros, haciendo una mueca camino hacia ellos y espero a que subieran todos.

Con algo de suerte, a ella le tocaría uno de esos asientos hasta en frente y así nadie la molestaría.

Pero, Bella Swan nunca tenía suerte.

Todos los asientos de adelante estaban ocupados, sintiendo cada vez mas fuera de lugar camino por medio de los asientos, buscando alguno disponible y lo había. Justo al lado de Jessica Stanley.

Si, la suerte nunca estaba de su lado.

Bella se sentó a su lado, rezando mentalmente de que su compañera la ignorara, saco su libro desgastado de su bolso y lo abrió sobre su regazo.

–Hola, Isabella. – la irritante voz de su compañera la interrumpió justo cuando iba a devorar la primera pagina. –Al parecer, no vino ninguna de tus amigas.

Ella negó sin despegar su vista de su libro.

–Oh, que lastima. – ambas sabían que no había ningún sentimiento en ese comentario. – Pero, por que no cambiamos de lugar, así tú podrías seguir leyendo o aburrirte mirando el paisaje y yo platicaría con mis amigos.

Bella la miro, asintió y se levanto sin darle la contraria. Salió de entre los asientos y se detuvo en el pasillo.

Jessica le se dio el paso para que se acomodara en el de la esquina, ambas se sentaron, sin mirarse y sin hablar por el resto del camino.

Extrañamente, con cada hoja que dejaba atrás, más se aburría. Con tristeza, dejo el libro en su regazo y contemplo el paisaje, mientras la música seguía su ritmo. Por primera vez, su compañera acertó en algo.

El viaje le iba a resultar aburrido.

**A veces las pequeñas acciones del pasado ocasionan cambios en tu futuro**

No se equivocaba, desde el comienzo, cuando sus pies tocaron aquel frio metálico del autobús, supo que este viaje iba hacer largo. No solo por que ninguna de sus amistades llego al viaje, sino que el largo camino hacia el museo junto con su compañera fue… tedioso.

Y el asunto no disminuyo al llegar al museo. No fue nada agradable estar de tercio con una pareja que apenas les hablaba, tampoco que dieran casi dos horas para comer y recorrer el lugar.

Bella se dejo caer sobre su asiento y volvió abrir su libro. De lejos, escucho el pase de lista, alzo la mano cuando fue su turno sin despegar la vista de su libro, sintió el autobús arrancar y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, al saber que en menos de dos horas, volvía a estar en su ciudad.

–¿Cansada? –Jessica la miraba con una ceja alzada.

Ella asintió. –Y aburrida.

Su compañera asintió y se dedico a jugar con su celular ignorándola por completo.

Cuando la luz del sol comenzó a meterse, supo que su lectura iba acabar en minutos. Volvió a dejar el libro en su regazo y antes de que pudiera dirigir su vista a la ventana, observo que en frente de ella, había solo un chico.

Faltaba uno.

Bella Swan nunca hacia eso, jamás hablaba con alguien que no perteneciera a su círculo de amigos y aun así, observo como estiro su propia mano y tocaba el hombro del chico de adelante.

–Oye. – era como si de lejos escuchara su propia voz. –¿Y tu compañero?

El chico extrañado la observo. Volteo como para asegurarse de que su compañero no estaba y se giro a ella. – Se fue en el otro autobús.

–Oh, vale.

Él asintió y se giro por completo dándole de nuevo la espalda.

Notando la mirada de Jessica sobre ella, giro su cabeza y se recargo en la ventana, viendo de reojo como el chico de adelante jugaba con un Game-Boy.

Casi una docena de veces que se repitió su canción, observo como el desconocido apagaba su juego y lo dejaba en el asiento de al lado.

De nuevo, aquella adrenalina que sintió al hablarle al principio, se hizo presente.

Esta vez, fue completamente consiente como su mano llegaba al hombro de él.

El chico se giro con cierta gracia en su rostro.

–Oye, me prestarías tu juego?

Él volvió asentir y le paso el juego.

–Es de carreras.

–Genial, gracias.

Bella volvió asentarse y jugo por largo rato, notaba que cada cierto tiempo el chico se giraba a verla, como asegurándose de que no se llevara su juego.

Tonto. ¡Estaban dentro de un autobús! Y ella tenía que pasar al lado de él para poder salir.

Llevaba tiempo jugando cuando de lejos escucha la voz de una de sus apreciables maestras.

–¡Guarden todo y cuando se pare el camión bajan!

–Aun no llegamos. –la voz de uno de sus compañeros se escucho desde atrás.

–Caminaremos esas cinco cuadras.

–Esta de broma, ¿verdad? – Jessica se levanto.

–No es ninguna broma, guarden sus cosas. – volvió a repetir.

Bella apago el juego y antes de estirar su mano, observo como el chico ya se giraba hacia ella.

–¡Gracias! Haz hecho de mi viaje menos aburrido.

–De nada.

Ambos se sonrieron, y mirándose por última vez, se giraron para comenzar aguardar todo.

Cuando los de en frente, comenzaron a bajar, Bella tomo su bolso y espero a que saliera Jessica. Escuchando sus quejas, bajo del camión y la siguió desde atrás, hasta donde se encontraba su maestra con los demás compañeros.

Justo iban a empezar su caminata, cuando el camión se les pone a un lado.

–Es peligroso, mejor suban y los llevare hasta la escuela.

–Solo son 5 cuadras.

Bella observo como el chofer negaba y les hacia señas de que subieran.

Ella fue una de las últimas en volver a subir.

Jessica se encontraba en el asiento de la esquina.

–Déjame pasar.

Ella no se movió. – Brinca.

–No brincare.

–Vete de pie.

Queriendo asesinar en ese mismo momento a su compañero, se sentó rápidamente en el asiento de en frente y miro al chico que había molestado en el camino.

–Que atrevida, Isabella.

Ella no giro su cabeza hacia atrás.

–Sentarte al lado de ese chico. –siguió su compañera.

–¿Qué pasa? – escucho la voz de otro compañero.

–Esta acosando al chico. – respondió Jessica.

Bella solo negó y suspiro.

–No les hagas caso.

El desconocido negó. –No importa.

–Bella. –ella estiro su mano y espero a que el hiciera lo mismo.

–Edward.

Ambas manos se rozaron por segundos, ella... no sintio nada en aquel momento.

**Aquella vez, ninguno se imagino lo que iba a suceder después.**

Se podría decir, que ese viaje, le cambio algo de su vida. Aquella noche, Bella de nuevo se atrevió a pedirle su correo. Él se lo dio. Y era rara la vez que ambos conversaban a través de una pantalla.

_Isabella: Hola._

Edward: ¿Tu eres la chica que me pidió el Game Boy?

_Isabella: Si, siento eso… en verdad estaba aburrida._

Edward: Hubiera hecho lo mismo.

_Isabella: (:_

Edward: ¿En que salón vas?

_Isabella: en el A ¿Y tú?_

Edward: F

_Isabella: o.O Hasta el final_

Edward: Si, pero no soy de los que están solos.

_Isabella: ¿Eh?_

Edward: Ustedes, son los únicos abajo, debe ser aburrido.

_Isabella: A veces, pero es mejor, así quedamos fuera del campo visual del director._

Edward: ¡Yo también quedo fuera!

_Isabella: Pero, estas demasiado lejos. Imagínate, si hay un incendio serán los últimos en salir._

Edward: Eh, eso no lo eh pensado…Pero olvidas que puedo brincar la barda.

_Isabella: Olvidas que ¡Estas en el segundo piso!_

Edward: No es nada ese dolor a morir quemado.

_Isabella: ¿Temes a quemarte vivo?_

Edward: Si, eso o quedarme atrapado.

_Isabella: Igual, seria horrible._

Edward: Tengo que irme…Hablamos después. ¿Ok?

_Isabella: Si, buenas noches. _

Edward: Adiós.

**Pequeñas conversaciones, cada cierto tiempo, cambio todo. **

Edward: ¡Hola! Te vi.

_Isabella: ¿A mi, donde, cuando, con quien?_

Edward: jajaja comprando tu clásico burrito y con una de tus amigas.

_Isabella: Es injusto, tu me vez y yo nunca te veo._

Edward: Y eso que siempre paso por tu salón.

Isabella:_ Dah, es obvio eso._

Edward: La otra vez estabas exponiendo, toda nerviosa.

_Isabella: SIEMPRE, detesto eso._

Edward: Solo no tienes que mirar a nadie y ya.

_Isabella: Lo eh intentado y ni así._

Edward: ¿E imaginártelos desnudos?

_Isabella: ¡No!_

Edward: jajaja …. Oye, y si nos vemos?

_Isabella: ¿En la escuela? Tú siempre me vez._

Edward: Me refiero afuera.

_Isabella: Estaría bien, ¿Cuándo?_

Edward: Te aviso en la semana, tengo que irme –un trabajo en equipo- nos vemos.

_Isabella: No harán nada._

Edward: Lo sé jajaja adiós.

**Aquello que es la primera cita, nunca pensó que fuera él con quien compartiera esa infantil experiencia.**

Su mente no podía recordar, que traía ella puesto, pero él… recordaba cada detalle.

En esa época, su cabellera estaba más larga, lo cual le gustaba.

Esa típica camisa blanca y esos vaqueros azules, hacia contraste con el tono de su piel.

Bella se acerco, él miraba distraídamente la cartelera.

–Hola.

Ella evito reírse al verle dar un pequeño brinco. –Hey.

–¿Pensando que ver?

–Escoge tú.

–No temes a que escoja una romántica.

–No te gustan esas películas.

–Algunas. –riendo Bella se giro y observo la cartelera.

Entre risas, compraron los boletos, él no dejo que ella pagara nada.

Después, de comprar las clásicas golosinas entraron a ver "La guerra de los mundos".

–¡Que película!

–Ahora temeré por mi vida cada noche. –dijo Bella mientras comenzaban a caminar por la gran plaza.

–¿Irías a luchar o correrías?

–¿Luchar? No gracias, prefiero salvar mi vida.

Él rio.

Ella dejo que el le tomara la mano, también dejo que la abrazara, pero… cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse… no puedo evitar desviar su rostro.

**No era el momento, su mente no estaba preparada para algo así. **

**Años transcurrieron para que ellos volvieran a encontrarse nuevamente.**

**Ella entendía eso, el buscaba algo más y ella en ese momento no.**

**Y esa vez, cuando él salió de su vida, no le dolió.**

**En algún momento, él volvió aparecer. **

Edward: ¡Hola!

_Isabella: Eh, cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo estas?_

Edward: Bien, y tú?

_Isabella: Muy bien._

Edward: ¿Qué has hecho?

_Isabella: Sobrevivir y tu?_

Edward: ¿Por qué dices eso?

_Isabella: Nada, solo lo dijo por decir._

Edward: Ah… Me cambie de escuela.

_Isabella: Algo supe de eso._

Edward: Si, es todo muy diferente.

_Isabella: Pero es mejor._

Edward: Eso si..Oye.

_Isabella: ¿Si?_

Edward: ¿Nos vemos un día?

_Isabella: Oh, por mi no hay problema, pero tengo que decirle a mi novio._

Edward: ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

_Isabella: Si y tú?_

Edward: No.

**Era patético, que al no tener uno pareja, buscáramos al otro. **

_Isabella: ¡Hola!_

Edward: Hola.

_Isabella: ¿Cómo estas?_

Edward: Bien. Y tú?

_Isabella: Eh estado mejor._

Edward: ¿Por qué?

_Isabella: Sucesos que han pasado._

Edward: ¿Quiéres hablarlo?

_Isabella: No, descuida._

Edward: Tengo que irme…

_Isabella: ¿Y eso a donde que no invitas?_

Edward: Saldré con mi novia.

_Isabella: Oh, tienes novia._

Edward: Si y tú sigues con tu novio?

_Isabella: No._

Edward: Luego me comentas por que cortaron.

_Isabella: Si, cuídate y diviértete._

**Lo prohibido siempre es más apetecible. **

**Cada vez, que conversaban, cada vez que él hablaba de ella… Dolía. **

**Hasta que… después de un tiempo, ambos se encontraban solos y tal vez ese era su momento de estar juntos. **

Y de nuevo, ambos conversaban a través de una pantalla.

Volvían a quedarse hasta la madrugada hablando entre ellos.

Bella sonrió al verle recargado sobre su volvo, el la miraba con aquella mirada de que la iba a secuestrar esa noche.

Habían salido varias noches, como amigos, como dos tontos coqueteándose entre si, manteniendo charlas con indirectas cada día volviéndose mas directas.

–¿Mi madre tiene que pedir rescate?

Él rio. –No. ¿vamos?

Ella asintió y con sorpresa observo como el abría la puerta.

Si, Bella sabía que esa noche iba hacer totalmente diferente.

–Y adonde vamos.

–¿Dónde quieres ir?

Ella rio. –Si me preguntas a mi es demasiado obvio.

–A la playa entonces.

Le encantaba ir ahí, sentía una tranquilidad difícil de explicar cada vez que estaba cerca del mar.

Ambos fueron callados, solo la música sonaba en medio de los dos.

Cuando llegaron, el le abrió la puerta, caminaron sin tomarse de la mano hasta aquel café, dándose miradas de vez en cuando, esperaron su pedido y salieron para poder conversar solos.

Eso, era algo extraño, nunca mantenían una conversación cuando había más gente a su alrededor, siempre eran ellos solos y no parecía disgustarles.

–¿Escuchaste la canción?

–¿Cuál?

–Just and Kiss de Lady Antebellum.

Ella lo miro de reojo, asintió y sin poder creer lo que sus labios decían..

–No estoy lista.

El asintió, cambiaron el tema y siguieron su camino.

Los dos, sabían lo que esa canción decía, y significaba en su extraña relación.

**Era un extraño juego entre los dos, jugaban entre ellos, cuando no era el turno de él, ella lo hacia y lo rechazaba. **

Como una rutina, cada fin de semana, el volvo plateado de él estaba afuera de su casa, con él recargado.

Seguía el coqueteo por parte de ambos y esas salidas siempre nocturnas a la playa.

Un saludo, la puerta abierta para ella y el coche arranco.

Pero, en aquella ocasión, la playa no entraba en sus planes.

Conversaban en el camino, sugerencias de un nuevo lugar y llegaron a una vieja presa.

En persona, sus coqueteos eran inocentes y a ella le sorprendió cuando la platica subió de volumen.

–¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?

Ella se rio. –Eddie recuerda que sigo virgen ¿ok? No te burles de mi.

El la miro. –¿En serio?

Jugando Bella le dio un ligero golpe en una de sus piernas. –Nunca bromeo con eso.

Edward la miro y negó con la cabeza. –No lo creo.

Ella se encogio de hombros.

De repente, el se cambio al asiento trasero y ella lo observo.

–¿No pensaras dormir, verdad?

El negó. –Estoy incomodo ahí. – señalo el asiento de adelante. –Ven atrás.

Ella se rio, al oir su excusa. Edward cabía perfectamente en aquel asiento.

Pero aun así, ella fue atrás.

No pudo evitar no sorprenderse cuando el recargo su cabeza en su regazo, tampoco cuando agarro una de sus manos.

Esta vez, ella sintió esa corriente eléctrica.

–Oh que bien, yo entumiéndome y vos todo cómodo en el asiento.

El rio y se levanto sin darle tiempo a replicas, se acostó y estiro un brazo en su dirección.

–¿Qué?

–Ven.

–¿Para?

–Deja de hacer preguntas, Bella. Solo ven.

Ella negó riendo pero aun así fue a él.

_**"En ese momento, a su mente llego un pensamiento inusual; dominación. _

_Parecía una gatita yendo en busca de su amo."**_

Traspasaron límites esa noche, ambos cuerpos se acoplaron, solo que había un ligero obstáculo: la ropa.

Era lo más cerca que habían estado y fue como si fuera el inicio de algo nuevo.

**Y un encuentro más, solo uno más donde mentes ingenuas creen que seria algo único.**

–Esta noche, puedo llevarte a donde sea.

Ella rio. Y lo miro manejar sin rumbo fijo.

–¿A dónde quiera?

El asintió.

–Vamos a Port Angels.

La miro decidido, asintió, y la miro de reojo. –Dile a tu mamá que no llegaras esta noche.

–¿En serio?

–Si..

–Sí.

Después de lidiar con su madre, el resto del camino fue casi en silencio. Un par de canciones, platicas cortas…

–¡Mira eso!

–¿Qué?

Bella emocionada volteo a verlo. –Era un búho!

Él rio. –¿De verdad?

–Si, estaba pequeño…

–¿Dónde lo viste?

–Arriba de la señal de stop. Estaba hermoso.

Una vez más el rio y la miro de reojo. Mientras ella emocionada, recordaba cuando vi ese pequeño animal. Y no volvieron hablar por el resto del camino.

La música sonaba, era una romántica. Perfecta para el ambiente de ellos dos.

Bella lo miro, sus dos manos estaban sobre el volante. De repente, él la miro. Ella ruborizada desvió la mirada de él y recargo su cabeza en el asiento, para contemplar las estrellas.

Deseaba que él estirara una de sus manos y tomara la suya.

**El viaje hubiera resultado perfecto si ese deseo se cumpliría.**

–¿Entonces?

Su pregunta la hizo desviar la vista del mar.

Se habían estacionado.

No sabían donde quedarse, el puerto ya estaba cerrado. Y ambos estaban demasiados cansados.

–Busquemos un hotel.

El asintió.

Era obvio que eso iban hacer, lo cual a ella le gustaba cuando el se comportaba de esa manera, siempre asegurándose de que ella quería.

Fue como si ella estuviera fuera del coche en aquel momento.

Observo que entraron a un hotel, luego el se bajo y lo vio irse hacia la recepción. Después, de un tiempo que para ella fue demasiado largo. Lo vio regresar con sus manos en sus bolsillos, directo a ella.

**Aquella noche, su corazón se acelero completamente.**

Ambos entraron aquella habitación, Bella observo sorprendida que había solo una cama. Ella lo miro, Edward desviaba su mirada.

Torpes conversaciones, unos minutos viendo la televisión…

–Mañana vamos al muelle…

–Si…

Edward asintió.

Él se acostó, ella igual a muchos centímetros de él…

–Ven.

Bella abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz aterciopelada y contemplo la oscuridad que los envolvía.

Volteo su rostro hacia él, y apenas podía contemplar su cuerpo.

Sintió una de sus manos envolver su cuerpo. Ella se rio cuando el la acerco a él.

–¿Mande?

–Estabas demasiado lejos.

–Oh.

De nuevo, ambos cuerpos estaban demasiados juntos.

–¿En que piensas?

–Siempre nos preguntamos eso. – recordó ella.

–Lo sé. Pero… dime.

–La verdad.

Ella sintió como asentía.

–En ti.

Todo fue como si estuvieran sincronizados entre ellos, sus labios algo torpes se buscaron, ella volvía a sentir aquella corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

**El corazón de ella ya le pertenecía incluso antes de besarlo.**

**Un par de besos, caricias inocentes y el perfecto final en brazos de él.**

Fue hermoso aquel suceso, la mente de ella imaginaba que después… comenzaría algo. Pero, al final… resulto que era el turno de él… Rechazarla e irse a los brazos de alguien más.

_A veces el destino, juega con dos enamorados, creemos que será el comienzo de algo nuevo & termina siendo algo perfectamente decepcionante…_

***…*** Lo que esta entre esas dos cositas, que no recuerdo como se llama. Lo eh incluido en mi libro… Quise compartir esto con ustedes, fue por esto que me deprimí un tiempo, enserio quería a ese chico… Lastima, que resulto ser un cobarde.

**Os deseo un gran día, & nos veremos pronto en alguna actualización.**

-Little Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mis historias se subirán completas** en el link que esta en mi perfil ;) pasen por allí y espero os gusten :D estarán en archivos para que puedan descargarlas ;)

¡Gracias por la paciencia! ñ.ñ Me voy de fanfiction por las razones que ya os dije en mi página de facebook, por lo tanto he decidido subir mejor esos archivos ñ.ñ

Si os da pereza entrar en mi perfil, este es el link: www .f acebook groups/819077124788474/

junten los espacios :)


End file.
